Little Chocolate Dragonfly
by Poddyful
Summary: Kirihara, led by a little red dragonfly, goes on a wild ...uhm, dragonfly chase. Of course, Jackal goes after him and, in running out of stamina, runs into someone unexpected. [Akazawa x Jackal] [Chocolate pair!] [One shot]


I officially announce…the chocolate pair! Akazawa and Jackal! Da da da daaaaan!

Yay! Choco-pair! Teehee.

An extra big cookie goes to BluePenguin! Without her, this fic would never have appeared, so thank her! (Also, thanks to her beta-ing, which prevented a lot of my undoubtly head-ache-inducing errors. That is to say, I even got the insect wrong at the end. Pfffffffff…)

As with my typical other-fluffs, this will be filled with stuttering and people forgetting their lines. Ah, and your dashing hero in the shining armour, of course. Hehe.

* * *

Little Chocolate Dragonfly

* * *

It was a warm afternoon, the air was clear and faintly sweet with a tinge of autumn to it. Summer was slowly fading out of view, and a hint of yellowing leaves adorned the otherwise spring-like portrait. It was late afternoon, but the sun still held its position proudly, though welcoming a few sprinkles of stars to accompany it on its descent.

A bright flash of red dashed through the clear blue sky, making Kirihara look upwards.

The dragonfly was small, and its shell shone a bright crimson as it darted around, reflecting the sun. Its translucent wings hummed quietly, following the trail of sweetness in the air.

It was looking for a place to perch, and where better than Kirihara's nose? It landed lightly, and looked up at his parkee innocently.

Kirihara blinked for a second, before grinning and exclaiming with delight, "It's a dragonfly!" So saying, he reached out to capture it with his hands…only to find it darting out of reach, landing lightly on his hair.

"Hey!" He reached up to grab the dragonfly, but Yanagi held his wrist gently.

"Don't hurt little animals, Akaya," He admonished softly. Kirihara pouted, but before he could say anything else, the dragonfly landed on his chocolate-chip cookie.

"But it's eating my cookie!" Kirihara whined indignantly. Suddenly, a small portion of cookie broke off, and the red dragonfly darted up into the air in front of Kirihara's eyes, as if mocking him.

"You!"

Kirihara lunged.

The Rikkai team watched him with various degrees of amusement, fondness, and exasperation as he chased the dragonfly around, intent on extracting his revenge.

Renji sighed as he disappeared out of sight, "Jackal, go after him, please"

Jackal gave an exasperated sigh and hurried after their little first year ace.

* * *

"Kirihara, oi! Wait up!" he called, watching the first-year prance around the park with an occasional, additional burst of speed, trying to catch the little red dragonfly that had stolen a small portion his cookies- but they were _his_ cookies!

Jackal was slightly out of breath, and started to chase after his kouhai again- only to be thrown off once more, as the dragonfly seemingly mocked him by drawing Kirihara away.

"Aw man…" Jackal groaned, breathing labouring already. He had barely started his five-minute break after his last practise game (in which Sanada had worked him really hard), and he had to chase after Kirihara.

Stupid kid.

He sat down on the concrete floor, deciding to let his legs rest for a while before resuming his chase. The air was refreshing, a nice change from the scorching sun bearing down on him, and he let himself relax slightly.

"Ow! Oi, let me go! Oi!"

Jackal blinked, startled, as the footsteps neared. They were lazy, but confident, and this person was obviously an athlete, if his well-toned legs were any indication.

He looked up, and gaped.

The tall boy in front of him looked vaguely familiar, and it took a while to place him, but eventually Jackal realised that he was the captain of the St Rudolph's tennis team.

Akazawa Yoshirou. The one that had played in doubles one with the short guy.

"Yours?" Akazawa asked, indicating the struggling boy in his arm. Jackal nodded, blinking again in a slightly dazed sort of manner.

Maybe it was the heat getting to him or something, but _damn_, the other boy was hot. Smooth chocolate skin, slightly parted lips revealing even white teeth, glossy russet locks…

Jackal's face flooded with red, "I-I…that's…"

Akazawa raised an eyebrow, dropping Kirihara gently on the ground, where he thanked the other boy with a glare, and went back to chasing the dragonfly.

Jackal quickly stood up, stumbling slightly.

They stood there for a while, Jackal's face tinged even redder from the silence, which, for him, held a large degree of awkwardness. He struggled for something to say.

His brain, unfortunately, just didn't want to cooperate, and he was left by himself, feeling an odd sense of nothingness come over him. Perhaps luckily, his brain left the job to his mouth, which gave the first phrase it thought of and not processing it through the head at all.

"U-um…nice shirt!" Jackal blurted out.

His face, if possible, flushed darker. _Wh-wha-where…where the hell did that come from?! __**Why did I say something like that?!**_

Akazawa looked blankly at him for a second, a decidedly puzzled expression on his face, before he burst out laughing.

Jackal wondered dully if he was going to over-heat and die, which actually sounded pretty good at the moment. He looked down at the ground, still blushing furiously. _He's __**laughing**__…_

It happened suddenly, and it wasn't the lack of warmth that alerted him, but rather the sudden block of shadow that fell across him. A light breeze washed over him, doing nothing to cool down his blush at all.

Jackal gulped, and tried to shuffle backwards- only to find a finger lifting his chin up.

Akazawa's chocolate brown eyes met his. They were warm pools of rich auburn, liquid with sensitivity. And amusement.

He was much too close, damnit. Jackal felt the shared heat between their bodies, and his own eyes widened, brain going on overload.

"Little chocolate dragonfly…" he whispered, a tinge of amusement and something else in his tone.

The husky chuckle sent a wave of warmth gliding across Jackal's cheeks, and, for a moment, Jackal was stunned. His breath smelt distinctively like…

Chocolate.

Then, as suddenly as he had come, he turned around and left. The little Brazilian gaped after him, watching the broad shoulders and muscular back with a tennis bag slung over his shoulder slowly fade from view, blushing over his already cerise cheeks.

_What…was that?_

Jackal caught a flash of red floating around Kirihara's shoulder, and something in his brain connected.

_Little chocolate __dragonfly…_

He blushed harder, then promptly fainted.

* * *

I'll have you know that I find these fics really amusing to write (especially in mushy stuff), and this one in particular was the first time that I actually threw my head back and laughed.

I don't know why, maybe I should just go with the people dressed in white?

Thanks again to BluePenguin/gives you cookie/

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
